Putnam's Daughter
by monkey-writer08
Summary: When Kate must move to California bc of her dad's new job, she and Pogue break up. Sarah gets new roommate Reileigh Stanton who catches the eye of Reid as well as Pogue. She has a secret so strange noone would dream it.PogueO.C.
1. Saying GoodBye

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot line and Reileigh Stanton.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter One_

_Saying Good-Bye_

(Sarah's POV)

Kate was leaving, impossible as it seemed. Her father's new job moved their entire family to California. Now we have to say good-bye.

Flash Back

One night when all of us were hanging out at Nicky's, Kate broke the news. Reid and Tyler had just sat down from playing a game of pool against Aaron and one of his friends; Caleb and Pogue were sitting next to us with their arms around our shoulders.

"Um, I have some pretty big news you guys," Kate nervously spoke as everyone turned their eyes to her.

"My dad called me three nights ago," she continued, "He's got a new job in California. We move in two weeks."

"You've known for three days, and you're just now telling us?" Pogue yelled angrily.

"I didn't know how to break the news, Pogue! This is a big deal. Do you know how hard telling you guys I'm moving across the country is?"

"Life's not easy. You should have at least told me before now!" he replied standing up, grabbing his black leather jacket off the back of his chair.

"Pogue-"

"I don't want to hear it Kate!"

He stomped out of Nicky's and left on his bike.

End Flash Back

Ever since Kate told everyone the big news we've all been less happy, but it didn't hit any of us as bad as it did Pogue. Kate meant the world to him, and despite them breaking up two days after her announcement of the move, he couldn't imagine life with out her

Even though Kate's move impacted Pogue more than me, her move changed my life more than it did his. She was my first friend when I moved to Spencer, my roommate, best friend, and Kate brought Caleb and me together. I don't know what to expect from now on. I could tell Kate everything, but now I don't know where I'll turn. Sure there's e-mail, but it's not the same as girls' night where we can both vent about everything. There's no guarantee that I'll even like my new roommate. I wish there was a way for her to stay, but I know there isn't.

Just as Kate's about to board her plane we hug, and she whispers in my ear, "If you ever need me, just call, I'll take a red eye to get back if I need too."

Tears began to form in my eyes as I replied, "I will, the same goes for you."

She then hugged Caleb and Pogue. As Kate was walking to board the plane the tears that had been forming in my eyes began fall. I could tell Pogue was near tears as well.

Caleb put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

The car ride home from the airport was silent except for the engine. None of us wanted to speak, nor felt the need to. What was done was done.

When we reached the dorms Caleb walked me to my door. Before I searched for my key to my door we hugged each other tightly, and shared a sweet good-night kiss.

"When does your new roommate get here?" Caleb asked as I began to search for my key.

"Sometime tomorrow," I mumbled with a pen in my mouth while rummaging through my messy purse.

"What do you say tomorrow I come over around ten thirty and wait for her with you?"

"That sounds good to me," I smiled as I put my key into the door.

"Night," he said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Night."


	2. Sarah's New Roommate

A/N: The new character's name, Reileigh, is pronounced Ray-Lee.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter two_

_Sarah's New Roommate_

(Reileigh's POV)

'So this is Spencer Academy,' I thought to my self as I slung my messenger bag and purse over my shoulder before picking up my huge duffle bag and suit case.

I climbed the hard cement stairs to the dorm. The building felt nice and cool in comparison to the hot August air. I trudged slowly up three flights of stairs to the third floor, the location of my room.

After I opened the door to my room, I saw my roommate necking with a cute guy on one of the two beds who looked like Adonis compared to the guys I knew back home – I assumed he was her boyfriend.

Being the wonderful roommate I hoped I'd be, I coughed loudly and dropped my stuff on the floor next to the empty bed I deducted to be mine.

The girl immediately jumped off the bed, blushed, and said, "Hi, I'm Sarah. This is my boyfriend Caleb. I'm really sorry we shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it, Sarah. I should have knocked. I'm Reileigh Stanton, Rei or Leigh for short, which ever you want use. It's nice to meet you guys," I said shaking their hands.

"Is this all your stuff?" Caleb asked politely.

"Yeah."

"You travel light compared to my last roommate."

"Thanks?"

"Would you like us to help you put your things away?" Caleb offered, once again in a sickening polite tone.

"Sure, but you'd better stop with the whole super polite thing, cause I'm very informal."

Caleb smiled.

"He's normally more informal."

"Yeah, I can guess," I laughed as Sarah turned bright red at what I was insinuating.

"You'll definitely get along with Reid," Caleb said with a smile.

"Who's Reid?"

"He's one of my really good friends."

"Oh."

We spent the next few hours making up my bed, creating my toiletry kit, and putting my clothes in drawers and in the closet while getting to each other.

I found to be Sarah and Caleb two of the nicest people I've ever met, unsuprisingly. I also learned the names of Caleb's three closest guy friends, -Pogue, Reid, and Tyler- who are more like brothers than friends to him.

"Want to come with us to Nicky's tonight?" Sarah asked as we put the last two pillows on the bed.

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's where we hang out. There's pool, foosball, drinks, food, and music," Caleb explained.

"Oh, sure, will I get to meet the guys?"

"You bet," Sarah chimed in.

"Well, I'm gonna go back home to take a shower. I'll pick you girls up in about two hours."

"Bye Caleb," I smiled as he lead Sarah out of the room for a proper good-bye.


	3. Nicky's

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Three_

_Nicky's_

(Rei's POV)

Caleb knocked on the door at six thirty, exactly two hours after he left. He gave Sarah a peck on the lips when she opened the door. We grabbed our purses and left.

A motorcycle parked next to us as we opened our doors. The guy on the motorcycle was even better looking than Caleb. He was about six foot four inches with a lean built body, and chin length, coarse, dark brown hair. My stomach turned into goo when he looked into my sharp green eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Who's she?" He asked Caleb and Sarah in a deep gruff voice.

I don't know why, but I got mad at the tone of his voice when he made this comment, and all the warm fuzzy feeling I got from looking at him before came to dead halt.

"Since 'She's' right in front of you, maybe you should ask who 'she' is, after introducing your self," I glared at him.

"Whatever. Pogue. Who're you?" he impatiently replied.

"Reileigh's my name."

"She's my new roommate," Sarah jumped in.

Pogue nodded his head slightly and started towards the entrance.

"Why didn't you warn me he was such a-"

"Pogue's not that bad, he's been going through a hard time lately," Caleb defended.

"That doesn't mean he's got to treat me like shit."

"That's not fair, Rei. He didn't even mean anything mean by what he said. You just took it the wrong way."

"Whatever, Caleb."

I stomped off toward the entrance and went to the bar to order.

"What'll it be, miss?"

"Water"

"Water?"

"Water"

"Okay, then."

The bartender handed me my water. I picked it up and took a drink. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see who it was. Pogue stood high above me.

"What?" I snapped

He winced at my reaction.

"I'm sorry, Reileigh."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I shouldn't have been so rude to you earlier."

"I know that. Did Caleb convince you to apologize?"

"No and neither did Sarah. Despite my behavior earlier, believe it or not, I do have a conscious."

"You're forgiven, and I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I get a little temperamental sometimes."

"It's cool."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

We shook hands and a guy with shaggy blonde hair who was slightly shorter than Pogue came up behind him and said, "Hello, my name's Reid. What's yours and how do you know my dear friend Mr. Parry?"

"Reileigh's my name, and I know Pogue from Sarah and Caleb. I'm Sarah's new roommate."

"I see, and why is it you got introduced to Pogue before me?"

"He parked beside us when we were getting out of the car."

"Hey, guys," said a guy with short brown hair who was slightly taller than Pogue.

"Hey, Tyler," Pogue and Reid said slapping hands with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize these two were talking to anyone. I'm Tyler Simms," he said when he saw me.

"It's nice to meet you, Tyler. My name's Reileigh, I'm Sarah's new roommate."

Tyler stretched out his hand to shake hands. So, I placed my hand in his.

"Do you play pool Reileigh?" Reid inquired.

"Not very well, why?"

"Want to play? I can help you improve if you'd like. I don't mean to brag, but I'm the best pool player around here," he answered smugly.

"Why not?" I said as I thought to my self, 'I can't wait to kick his ass.'


	4. Reid's Move

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Four_

_Reid's Move_

(Pogue's POV)

I couldn't believe she was going along with Reid's "charm." I really didn't think she'd be gullible enough to not be able to see through Reid after the way she told me off, but apparently, I was wrong.

I sat at our usual table watching the two interact. She flirted, laughed at his jokes, and only played the pool rookie- She knew how to play. He charmed his butt off, playing the nice guy he's not, well at least not when it comes to girls.

After a few minutes Caleb and Sarah sat down with me.

"So, what do you think of Rei?" Sarah asked.

"She's interesting. She gets mad at me with out much provocation, and plays super nice with player Reid."

"She's no Kate, that's for sure. But I really do like her. She's got a level head on her shoulders, despite her seeming to like Reid. She'll make a good roommate, even if she can't measure up to Kate, but then again no one can."

"I'm sure she's a nice girl. I just don't understand her."

"You barely know her. Besides she's not half as predictable as Kate."

"Kate's your best friend, why are you talking like this?"

"I love Kate, she's like my sister, and you know that, Pogue. She's a good and stable friend. It's not fair to compare Rei to Kate."

I threw my hands in the air sighing, "Your right."

"I'm glad you see that. Now seriously, what do you think about her?"

"She's attractive with an attitude, but I'm not ready to move on from Kate. I know what you're thinking."

"Hey! I was just curious. Maybe in the future when you're ready it'll be a good idea."

"You totally cheated!" exclaimed Reid as he and Rei walked to the table.

"No, I didn't! You asked a subjective question, and in my opinion I'm not very good at pool."

"Get bested at your own game, Garwin?" Caleb asked as the two sat down.

"Only because she lied!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I did not lie, or cheat! You didn't ask how often I play or win, you asked if I could play and in my opinion I don't play well."

"She's got you there, Reid," I smirked.

"Shut it, Pogue. I didn't ask for you input," he growled.

"You got it anyway; Get over it."

"Boys, boys, Play nice!" Sarah laughed.

"Rei, would you like a ride back to the dorms, give the love bird some time to themselves?" Reid asked as we were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a problem."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all, it'd be my pleasure."

"Okay, let me tell Sarah."

"'Kay"

"What are you doing?" I questioned Reid once Rei was out of ear shot.

"Giving her," He gestured to Rei, "a ride home."

"Don't pull anything stupid. She's Sarah's roommate, and if you screw up you'll have hell to deal with no just from her, but Sarah and Caleb as well."

"Chill, Parry! I'm not going to do anything stupid. I know better than that, but that doesn't mean I can flirt with her and be nice does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Okay, it's all settled, " Rei told Reid.

They got into his car and sped off.


	5. Classes Begin

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Five_

_Classes Begin_

(Rei's POV)

"Reid really started to get my nerves last night after we left Nicky's. At Nicky's flirting small talk was fun and good, but this was just too much! Once we got on the road he took my hand and laced our fingers together. I wanted to smack him, hard. Why can't guys just be flirty and have fun then let it go when the nights over?" I complained to Sarah while we were on our way to English, our first class of the day.

"Do you realize how much you sound like a guy?"

"Yes, and I don't care, Reid seemed like a player, who'd be fun to flirt with without things going any farther…but no things can never work how I plan for them to."

"Rei, Reid normally is just a player and a flirt, but he was being the "good guy" with you because he didn't want to risk pissing me and Caleb off by playing and ditching. I guess you'd have been happy if he would just been himself though huh?"

"Yeah, last night I was just looking for a good time you know? Not anything. I don't want a relationship at all."

"Trust me, he doesn't either. Although he does like to experience the physical benefits whenever he finds someone willing."

"That's a relief, well as long as he keeps his hands to himself. I guess I'd better talk to him and clarify everything for him though huh?"

"That'd probably be a good idea. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"What guy really is?"

"A valid point, you win," she smiled throwing her hands up.

I smirked at her as Reid came into view.

"I'll catch up to you later, I see my prey."

"Good luck!" she laughed.

"Reid!" I yelled running up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, about last night,-don't take this the wrong way- but I have no interest in you beyond flirting and having a good time."

"That's a relief, because honestly, I'm not a serious dating kind of guy."

"I guessed as much, that's why I was sticking to you last night, as not to give those who would look for something serious a reason to pursue me."

"Understandable. Want to sit next to me?" he asked as we entered the Language building.

"What the hell. I might as well."

As I was taking notes over the history of the Enlightened Age in England I felt a hand on my knee, softly caressing my leg. I nearly jumped in shock. I looked over, and saw Reid smirking.

'Apparently having any romantic entanglement, even a simple flirting, with Reid only leads to trouble,' I thought in agitation.

Slowly Reid moved his hand up inch by inch. My face was burning red, I'm sure. I was so angry. Why couldn't he keep his hands to his-self! Who did he think he was? Didn't I just tell him I didn't want anything before class!

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly to him.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly with a smirk as his hand inched upwards a little bit more.

"Reid, would you please stop?" I practically begged.

"You said you wanted to have a good time."

"I didn't mean in class, and I didn't mean _this_ kind of fun!" I began to panic.

"Relax, no one will know."

His hand was almost to the one place I most definitely did not want it. I barely had control over my anger. Every part of my being itched to blast him away, but I knew that would be stupid and only cause problems.

To my relief the bell rang. I jumped up as quickly as I could, getting my stuff together I ran out of the lecture hall.


	6. Running Into Pogue

A/N: Thank you summerlover1, LiasonFan2, and malicious M.E. for your comments. I hope you keep reading, and that this chapter's _slightly_ longer length pleases you. I'd love to hear more from you on how I'm doing.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Six_

_Running Into Pogue_

(Rei's POV)

Right as I turned the corner to go to the back of the building I ran directly into someone. I looked up into Pogue's eyes.

"Sorry, Pogue."

"It's fine. What are you running for? Or rather who from?"

"Reid"

"What'd he do?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Last night after we left he acted all couple-y, so I told him today that I don't want anything right now. We sat next to each other in English, and he took what I said to mean I was okay with us being physical. Obviously, I'm not." I wryly finished my sentence.

"That's typical of Reid. I guess no one really gave you a good warning about him did they?"

"No, not really. Aren't you supposed to be in our English class?"

"I am in your English class, I just don't like it all that much. I tend to skip classes I don't enjoy."

"Ah, what's your next skipping class?"

"Physics, my fourth class, Why?"

"Just curious."

"What do you have fourth?"

"Study hall"

"Want to skip with me?"

"It's my first day!"

"Yeah…"

"It does sound really tempting…"

"Uh huh…"

"Uh!" I moaned, "Fine! I'll skip with you."

He smiled at me.

Pogue and I met out side of the science building ten minutes before class started. He had his bike with him.

"Why do you have your bike?"

"It's a nice day for a ride. What do you say?"

I smiled and said, "I've never ridden behind someone on a motorcycle."

"There's a first time for everything," he said swinging his leg over it, "Just sit down behind me, put your arms around my waist and a helmet on your head, and move with the bike, not against it."

I sat down behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, then he speed off. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. I also liked how we were sitting on the bike. We seemed so close despite hardly knowing each other. My heart was beating a mile a minute, I swear.

Pogue finally stopped the bike out side of a restaurant named Little Italy.

"Okay, time to get off," he said after turning off the engine and putting the kick stand down.

"What are we doing here?"

"Grabbing lunch. By the time we get back on campus lunch will be over and the homework break will have begun."

"Okay, could you explain the Spencer schedule to me because, I'm lacking understanding?" I asked as we went into the quaint Italian restaurant.

"Sure," he paused, then sat us down at the corner booth, Little Italy only had seven customers, and continued, "We have English Literature, Science, Math, and Writing on Mondays and Thursdays. On Tuesdays and Fridays we have our choice of three or four extracurricular classes, such as painting, ceramics, theatre, journalism, computer courses, engineering, health, and PE. Wednesday s we do two discussion classes for two hours each, you get to choose what you want to do, unless you have a foreign language beyond level two, in which case it's required for you to take that languages discussion class to help fluency. Also, every day after lunch, which is at noon every day, we have a two hour homework break from one to three. During this time you're supposed to get a jump start on your homework, but you can really do what ever you want, including leaving campus. You have an afternoon class from three to four fifteen after study break then the rest of the day is yours."

"So, how is it I have a study hall on a Monday?"

"How many science and math credits do you have?"

"I have a math class…Pre-Calculus. I have six science credits though"

"That's why you have a study hall. You only need six science credits to graduate, unless you want more. Seniors who have all six credits for science and don't wish to continue simply don't have a first period class and get to sleep in, and anyone else who double up or something to get done with it faster gets a study hall."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"What can I get you and your friend, Pogue?" our middle aged waiter asked with a smile.

Pogue gestured for me to order first.

"A personal supreme pizza and side salad with water to drink, please."

"I'll have the meat lovers personal, and fries with a Coke, Jay."

"Alrighty, I'll be out with your drinks and sides in a jiffy."

"You come here, a lot?" I asked trying not to be too sarcastic.

"At least once a week. I know it's not fancy or anything, but it has a homey feel that I love."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"I've got a question for you," Pogue said after Jay brought our drinks to us.

"What would that be?"

"How do you have all your science credits as a junior?"

"I took earth science and biology my freshman year. How do you not have all of yours?"

"I failed physics last year because I didn't do any of the work, despite acing all the tests. This year I just do all the assignments, but only show up for tests."

"Won't that take away your credit again?"

"Nope, I have an A in the class. As long as I turn in all of my work via e-mail or in class, on the rare occasion I choose to go, I'm good."

"What's the deal with study halls?"

"You meet your teacher, they assign you a place to study and you go there every day after checking in with them. The only people who actually go to study hall are those who need tutoring for a class, everyone else just skips."

"And they don't get in trouble?"

"No, because if you don't show up the first day, you could say you felt sick today and slept in your dorm as an excuse, you can't find your teacher for the rest of the semester because they're never in the assigned spot."

"I'm guessing we'll be skipping third period together a lot this year."

"Probably," he said smirking.


	7. Reileigh's Correspondence

A/N: This is a short, yet mystifying chapter, if you read closely.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Seven_

_Reileigh's Correspondence_

(E-mail Format-Third Person)

To: LittleGreenEyedMiss From: Mrs.BeccaJ.Stanton

Leigh,

How have you been dear? Do you like your new school? How are your teachers? Are any of the classes difficult? Do you need me to send you anything?

As much as I'm trying not to pressure you I have to ask, have you found anything on the Son's of Ipswich? I know a new school is a tough transition by itself and you've only been at Spencer a few days, but less time you've been there the less suspicious your questions look. Dig as deep as you can with as many sources you can find.

Grandma Katie is getting very impatient and I can't get her to calm down. We need to finish the task that was put before our family centuries ago.

One thing I probably should have put in the second paragraph is that I've found some fairly valuable information for you to complete the task. I have the last names- Danvers, Simms, Parry, and Garwin. If you find these last names anywhere let me know! We must find them.

Now, I'll get off your case about the dirty work, and hope you have a good day at school. I'll be in touch. Call me when you get the chance.

I love you.

Momma Becca

To: Mrs.BeccaJ.Stanton From: LittleGreenEyedMiss

Mom,

I've been pretty good. I do really like Spencer. It's a shame once we find the Son's of Ipswich I'll have to leave, but don't let that worry you! I'm task oriented as always. Most of my teachers are nice. The classes are somewhat challenging but not so difficult that I have to study all the time to keep up. I really can't think of anything I need here, thanks for asking though.

As for the Son's of Ipswich, until you gave me their last names I hadn't heard found anything (I'd been looking in the library), but now I don't need to look anymore. I know who they are. Danvers is my roommate's boyfriend and the other three are like his brothers. Their full names are Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms.

I've been wondering how I should reveal the truth to them. Since they are my friends, sort of, I was hoping you would have some advice on a way to gently break the news to them, especially considering the fact that once I confront them there will be no going back.

Are you absolutely certain there is no way for me to remain at Spencer after it's done? It really is quite lovely here, Momma.

You should come and visit before the plan must be carried out. I'm sure you'll love the scenery.

Tell Grandma Katie, Grandpa Eric, Dad, and Stephanie that I miss them terribly and can't wait to see them again.

Give everyone my love.

I love you too, Momma.

Leigh


	8. Stress Relief

A/N: Thank you Greendoggie for your consistent comments the last few chapters. I love getting responses to my story. Please continue to review my work.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Eight_

_Stress Relief_

(Rei POV)

After the replying to my mom's e-mail I needed some way to relieve my stress. A new school and new friends I'm going to loose before I ever get comfortable with them. Add on homework and homesickness, and there's nothing but stress.

'I'm so glad I convinced mom to let me store my bike in the campus garage,' I though to my self as I briskly walked in the cool night air to the garage.

I found my number and opened the door after unlocking it with my key. Flipping on the light I saw my gorgeous black bike with blue flames. Just seeing my bike made my adrenaline pump.

I took my waist length, curly, brown hair out of its twin braids, shaking it out. Then, I pulled out my keys from the pocket of my black leather jacket and straddled the bike as fast as I could. I revved the engine, pulled the clutch, and shifted into drive. Speeding out of the garage, not bothering to close the door, I rode as fast as I could to forest near the beach that Sarah and Caleb had told me about the day I moved in.

I stopped just out side the wooded area, put my hair up, and put on my helmet with the visor down. When I reached the grove of trees I accelerated to 120 MPH. I drove all around creating my own obstacle course that I ran an innumerable amount of times over the course of three hours.

Prepared to head back at a slower, more peaceful speed, I saw someone else on a bike speed past me on my course…I couldn't ignore the challenge. I shifted into third accelerating as quickly as I could to 150.

In twenty seconds I caught up to the other bike. They looked over and saw that I was even with them, and somehow managed to speed up their bike their bike.

I stupidly let my competitive nature get the best of me. My eyes turned black, power coursed through my veins, and I felt energized as I boosted my bike, careful not to accelerate past 180.

After my lap was complete I stopped my bike and put the kick stand down. I got off the bike and pulled my helmet off with a smirk as the other rider came up next to me slowing to a stop.

"Shit, Rei," Pogue exclaimed while pulling off his helmet after leaning the bike on the kick stand.

I kept smirking.

"Where did you learn to drive like that and how the hell did you get going as fast as you did?"

"My dad's raced motocross since he was seventeen, my younger sister and I both race on occasion. My bike has some speed modifications I made to it that would probably be illegal if ever brought before a traffic court."

"Wow. So, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I've been stressed and needed to relax. What about you?"

"I had a need for speed."

"You didn't just say that…You're not aloud to go Top Gun on me. It's a motorcycle, not a plane."

"Oh, I'm not?" he teased getting off his bike and putting his helmet on the seat.

"No, your not."

"Why's that?" he inquired taking a few steps towards me.

"It's completely cliché. Originality is much better."

"Yeah, that's true," he replied, then paused and continued, "What do you say to going with Sarah, the guys, and me to Nicky's on Friday?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Good"

He took a few more steps closer to me, bringing him a few inches away from me. My heart started flopping around in my chest at his closeness. Our eyes met and slowly pulled us even closer, adding tension to the atmosphere. He reached behind my head and unwrapped my pony tail holder from my messy bun at the base of my neck. My hair fell down frizzy as ever. He put the pony tail older around his wrist then gently caressed my cheek with his hand, slowly and softly holding my chin, guiding me toward him.

He bent his head and put his other hand on my waist. He slowly touched his lips to mine, giving me plenty of time to back out. What started out as a hesitant kiss turned into a sure sweet kiss, as I pressed my lips more firmly against his lips, kissing him back and put my hands on his strong biceps. His hands moved so there was one on each cheek, and he gently sucked on my bottom lip.

After a few minutes we parted slowly, and his hands rested on my waist, while mine were on his arms. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. We enjoyed the silence of the moment.

"Rei, I can't have a girlfriend. Kate just moved. I'm not over her."

"I never asked to be your girlfriend. I don't want a boyfriend, ask Sarah. And you're the one who kissed me."

"You're right, I did kiss you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Pogue, chill. We're attracted to each other, and that's okay. Don't feel bad for kissing me. It's not like I stopped you."

"Why don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Guys come and go at this age. I'm not fooling with that bullshit anymore. I'm happy to wait until they start to grow up."

"I guess I see your point, but I'm not like that. In fact, I get in trouble for being the exact opposite of that."

"Would you make up your mind, Pogue? You say you don't want a girlfriend, yet you're trying to convince me you'd make a good boyfriend. What kind of sense does that make?"

"You're right. I'm more attracted to you than I ever was to Kate, okay? As much as I would love to date you I'm scared that I'm just on the rebound and would hurt you."

"Let me see if I can help you on your dilemma. I like my singleness. You're not sure if you're ready for anything. So, lets stay friends and if things progress from there they do, but I doubt they will."

"Okay"

"Good. It's four AM; I have to get back on campus. I'll see you in English if you choose to show up."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I got back on my bike and sped back to Spencer.


	9. Competitive Pool

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update you guys. I've been busy with homework out the wazzoo with spring break coming in the first week of April. I should have the next chapter up relatively soon…no later than Sunday afternoon, and as early as forty-five minutes from now. Please continue to review.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Nine_

_Competitive Pool_

(Reid's POV)

As I prepared to open my door a motorcycle parked next me. I planned on shrugging it off, until I realized the person on the bike was a girl, not a guy. When she pulled off the helmet I was shocked to see Rei.

"You ride?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Race too. My dad's been racing motocross since he was seventeen, he taught my sister and me."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyone else here yet?"

"Caleb's car's over there," I answered pointing to his car, "So I guess he and Sarah are here. And there's Pogue coming now," I finished blocking the light coming off of Pogue's head light.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He probably got a ride from Caleb, or he's just running late."

"Reid, Rei," Pogue acknowledged us as he took off his helmet.

"Hey, Pogue, lets go in so I can make some pool money."

"Yeah, just like you helped Rei become a better pool player last time," Pogue sarcastically commented.

"Shut up."

"Aw, poor, Reid can't have his way," Rei said pinching one of my cheeks, "I'll tell you what, I'll let you have a rematch tonight."

"Good, this time I won't loose. You don't have the upper hand."

"Whatever you say Reid."

The three of us walked into Nicky's and found Sarah and Caleb sitting together talking. We merely dropped our jackets on a chair to claim as our own when we decided to eat, then Rei and I went to have our pool rematch.

I set up the balls while Rei chalked her stick. Once the balls were set and ready Rei broke and got the solid purple ball in the right middle pocket, leaving me to be stripes. She took another shot sinking the red ball into the left far corner pocket. Her next shot however did not put any balls in any of the pockets.

It was my turn. I managed to get both my yellow and red ball into the right far pocket. I sunk two more balls into the pockets in two more shots then the third shot came short…barely.

Rei got a ball in then, missed.

This time, I decided to put an insurance policy on my victory. My eyes turned black briefly as I made my short, I got two balls in. My next shot however was fruitless.

When Rei went up to shoot, he eyes turned black, just like mine. She managed to get two balls in.

'This is insane,' I think to myself, 'Chase is most likely dead, and even if he's not he's definitely not a girl. I must be seeing things!'

Then, she did it again. Exactly the same, Rei's eyes turned black and then she made a perfect shot, only getting one ball this time, but still! '

How the hell is she doing this?!?' I thought to my self in fear.

She got her remaining balls in the same way. Then came time for the eight ball, and she sunk it in the right middle pocket with her own talent.

"What do you have to say now, Reid? Who's the better pool player?"

"Uh, let me get back to you on that, I gotta use the bath room."

I rushed to the bathroom where I text messaged Caleb- We have a serious problem.

(A/N: Caleb's texts begin w/ and Reid's with -)

What is it?

-Rei's eyes went black when we were playin pool. And she beat me.

Reid that's impossible.

-U THINK I DON'T NO THAT! I'm freakin out.

Where R you?

-BR

Meetin ASAP I tell P and T

-CU

I only hope that Rei hasn't been playing us this whole time and, us look like the fools. Because if she has that means not one, but TWO others of our "kind" have made fools out of us.


	10. Dinner Before Going Back to the Dorm

A/N: I hope this chapter leaves you guys in even more suspense than before. I also hope you guys will review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow afternoon, if not later tonight.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Ten_

_Dinner Before Going Back to the Dorm_

(Pogue's POV)

After Rei made an amazing come back against Pogue in her pool I walked over to her.

"That's pretty impressive Rei. He must be fleeing of humiliation at loosing."

She smiled, making her bright, emerald green eyes shine.

"Is that sort of like a compliment?"

"Yeah," I smirked.

"How about we go pick up some pizza from Little Italy and eat it in the tree grove we raced in on Monday night?"

"Sounds good"

I picked up my jacket and said, "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we tell the others we're going?"

"Nah, if they need us we have our cell phones."

"True"

She picked up her jacket then we stepped out side into the cool autumn air.

"How about we just take my bike and we'll pick yours up when we split ways?"

"Okay"

I hopped on my bike before she climbed on behind me. I started the engine and sped off to Little Italy, where we got a medium supreme pizza to share and two water bottles, before going to our grove.

"It's so peaceful out here," Rei murmured as we sat down to eat our pizza.

"Yeah, I love it out here. I come out here to think."

"You do that?" She asked in mock shock.

"Occasionally," I joked back.

"Seriously though, I understand. I ride to clear my head, but this seems like a good place for peaceful thought devoid of consuming stress."

"Yeah, it is."

Just then my phone started to ring. I looked at the number to see who it was. Caleb.

'That guy has the worst timing ever!' I thought to my self as I pressed ignore on my key pad.

"Who called?"

"Caleb…I'll text him real quick and tell him where we're at. I don't feel like getting told I'm behaving irresponsibly like I'm sure I will if I talk to him on the phone.

(A/N Caleb text; Pogue text)

I'm in grove w Rei

Wat R U doin?

We're eatin pizza and talking Y?

Emergency meeting

Y?

R saw sumthing bad

Wat?

Sum1 else has powers

Impossible

I no! R's really sure tho

When we meet?

I give U 20min 2 get here

Damn you C

"What's going on?" Rei asked while reaching for her second slice of pizza.

"Reid's having an emergency and Caleb wants us all to meet at our usual spot. We need to hurry up and eat. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get there as quick as I can."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I understand. I'd do the same thing if I were you."

We finished our pizza in record time then I raced us back to Nicky's as quickly as I could. I parked my bike and got off to say good-bye.

"I'll see you, Monday?"

"If not before, you never know what'll happen, Pogue."

"True"

I couldn't resist pulling Rei close to me, and hugging her before leaning down and kissing her. As I kissed her I held her head at the scalp with her silky feeling hair between my fingers.

I know I'm not over Kate, but this girl has something that just draws me to her that I simply cannot explain. Maybe one day in the future when we're both ready for a relationship Rei and I will make good couple, but I know for now I'm going to have to settle for a border line friendship.

I jumped back on my bike after our brief kiss and squealed my tires as I sped towards our meeting place.


	11. Emergency Meeting

A/N: I know this chapter is horribly short, but it's relatively important. I hope you guys enjoy it despite it's unusually short length.

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter 11_

_Emergency Meeting_

(Caleb's POV)

"You're late."

"Caleb, get over it, it's only five minutes," Pogue responded.

"Pogue, I'm not entirely sure you should have been anywhere near Rei, whether any of us should be!" Reid burst out hysterically.

"Oh, really, why's that?" Pogue asked almost laughing at Reid, making my blood boil.

"You know what? Screw you, Pogue. SCREW YOU! If she's like Chase as I suspect, then you're going to get just what you deserve."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pogue yelled.

"When Reid was playing pool with Reileigh her eyes turned black like ours do when we use our powers," I calmly explained.

"You guys are nuts! There are a few fundamental reasons why this is impossible. A) She's a girl; the powers go to the oldest male. B) She's not a descendent of the Ipswich Colony."

"While the first one is true, Pogue, it doesn't change what I saw. Every single time it happened she made a perfect shot. You can't ignore that. And we don't know her ancestry, she could have some distant descent of Ipswich," Reid responded.

"You guys, arguing solves absolutely nothing. What are we going to do?" Tyler interjected.

"We need to figure out what her motives are, and how the has these powers," I answered.

"How are we going to that?" Pogue questioned.

"How did we check Chase's background last year?"

"Do we really have to break into school again?" Tyler asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's better our secret be kept safe, and everyone we care about. She's Sarah's roommate. I'm not willing to take the chance she'll hurt her like Chase did."

"She really doesn't seem like the type-"

"Did Chase?" I interrupted Tyler almost yelling.

"Caleb, calm down. You and I will go get her records since Tyler doesn't want to, and I'm pretty sure Pogue will only assume if we don't find anything that I'm seeing things."

"Okay, that works for me."

"Sorry, but my parents would murder me if I ever got caught doing something like that."

"Tyler, don't worry about it."

"I'm going home. Call me when you know something," Pogue stated angrily before stopping up the stairs.

"So, when are we going to go get her records?"

"Sunday night, I'll be with Sarah earlier and you can meet me there."

"Sounds good to me"

"Until then if we see her or are around her what should we do?" Tyler asked.

"Be friendly, and don't let her know we have any clue about her powers," I answered.


	12. A New Message

A/N: I never would have thought it'd be possible for me to write a chapter worth reading that would be shorter than my last chapter…Please don't ignore this chapter!

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Twelve_

_A New Message_

(E-mail from Momma Becca and Rei POV)

To: LittleGreenEyedMiss From: Mrs.BeccaJ.Stanton

Leigh,

I found a way for you to stay at Spenser, but it's conditional. The only possible way for you to stay at Spenser would be if the boys completely accepted you as one of them. Meaning at least two would have to "adopt" you as their sister or one choose you as their significant other.

Part of our family history I neglected to tell you was that Elizabeth Putnam wasn't simply John Putnam's wife, she was also the sister of Danvers. I have a theory from the new part of the book I've deciphered is that part of the reasons females in our line have powers is because we came from two powerful leading witch families, not only because the oldest was a daughter.

You need to tell them soon. Your grandmother's growing weary. She needs peace.

I hope all is going well for you. Write soon my dear child.

Love,

Momma Becca

My hearted raced with excitement, as I read my mom's e-mail after getting back from eating with Pogue. I could stay! Well, provided the conditions were met, but more than likely they would be.

I need to find a tactful way to reveal my self to them. Grandma needed to die in peace. I would feel terribly guilty if I prevented her that.

I quickly wrote Momma back thanking her for doing that research for me.


	13. Nothing

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Nothing_

(Reid and Caleb's POV)

"So, what exactly are we looking for in her file?" I whispered to Caleb as we climbed over the fence in front of the administration building.

"Anything suspicious about her family or history"

"Something tells me this will be fruitless. She has powers; the family name can't go on. She could be an illegitimate child of one of our fathers."

"But she would have powers."

"Unless someone willed them to her"

"Who could have? No one, that's who. I'm telling you this is our only way to see if she has any connection to us."

"Yeah, I don't know what to think, Caleb. This is all so crazy. It's even crazier than when Chase came," I admitted as he opened the lock using his power.

"It is. I don't understand why Pogue's getting all bent out of shape. She may not have any problems with us at all."

"Caleb, Pogue's practically in love with her despite not even having known her a week yet."

"Yeah, and that's unlike him, Reid. Maybe she's putting some kind of spell on him?"

"I don't think so. I mean she's never used her power around us before, and when she did it was just a in a pool game."

"Did you use your powers before she used hers?" he asked accusingly.

"Yeah"

"You moron, how many times do I have to tell you not to use in the open? I bet she saw you use, has no idea what these powers are, and figured it was okay to use them."

"Trust me Caleb, I don't think so. The look in her eye proved she knew exactly what she was doing. And even if she doesn't know what they are we don't either. Our powers don't go to girls, only to the oldest male."

"What if Chase willed her his power at the barn before he disappeared?"

"That would be illegal, Reid."

"Yeah, so? This is Chase we're talking about."

"Good point. I don't know."

I opened the S drawer of the file cabinet and began looking for Stanton. After about a minute I found it.

"Here it is," Reid said pulling out Rei's file.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," I muttered under my breath as I opened the file.

In the file I found out that her parents were middle class citizens- her dad being a former motocross racer and now an owner of a small motocross team, her mom a pit worker for her fathers team-and she was her on scholarship like Sarah. I also found that she had a younger sister with a promising career in motocross like there father.

"There's nothing."

"What do you mean there's nothing?" Reid asked frantically.

"I mean there's nothing! All that's in here is typical run of the mill information we could have gotten from Rei with out any fuss."

"Caleb, how can this be? How is this happening?"

"I don't know Reid. But I do know we need to get out of here."

"Okay."

We put Rei's file back, relocked the administration building door, climbed back over the fence and ran back to my car as fast as we could.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to pretend like we don't know her secret."

"What if she tries crap like Chase? What if she's actually after Pogue? We can't just let her do this!"

"WE DON'T KNOW HER INTENTIONS REID! What if we confront her and her powers are stronger than ours? It'll all be for nothing. If you just had a delusional moment then we reveal our secret; we can't do that. We have to wait and see. Only when we have truly incriminating evidence will we take any action. For now just lay low, Reid."

"Whatever. If she hurts Pogue, or Sarah, the responsibility falls on your shoulders. You'll have to live the consequences. I've washed my hands of this bullshit."

"Fine, Reid."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said slamming the car door shut before going into the dorms.

I drove home too worried to even think about sleeping when I got there.

"Caleb, why are you home so late?" my mom asked standing up from the couch.

"Sorry, mom, Reid used his powers at Nicky's, and so did someone else, only it wasn't Pogue, Tyler or me."

"What? Who was it? Did chase come back some how?"

"No, not Chase, he's gone. Rei, Sarah's new roommate," I calmly replied.

"That's not possible," She gasped sitting back down on the couch.

"Regardless of its possibility that's what happened."

"Should we tell the others?"

"No, we don't know anything for sure. There's nothing in her past that reveals any sort of using problem, and all we have to go on is Reid's say so."

"So for all you know she may not of even used?"

"I guess, but Reid's never been so certain of something. He has nothing against her, plus Pogue's blinded by his affection for her to make an unbiased evaluation of the situation. She doesn't talk to Tyler enough for me to have any real knowledge on the situation. From what I've seen even if she does have powers I really don't think she'll be a threat, but I'm certain either. Especially since Chase had us pretty well fooled for a while."

"What does Sarah think?"

"I haven't talked to her about it."

"Maybe you should. As her roommate Sarah may be privy to some knowledge you would have no other way of accessing. Plus that if she is like Chase, that puts Sarah in danger and she should be on her guard, just in case."

"Alright, I'll call her tomorrow so we can talk."

"Good. I know your not going to sleep very well tonight, but please at least try," she said standing up.

"I will."

"Good night," she said kissing me on the cheek.

"G'night," I said after kissing her cheek.


	14. Girls' Night

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Girls' Night_

(Sarah's POV)

"Hey, Rei, what do you say to girls' night?"

"Sounds like fun. When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure"

'I really hope either Reid was seeing things or that this is all some sort of huge misunderstanding,' I thought to my self while talking to Rei, 'I hate not knowing what's going on!'

"Okay, I'm going to have Caleb take me into town tomorrow afternoon to get supplies. What do we want?"

"Let's see…Chocolate, and chocolate, and chocolate."

"Well of course chocolate, it's not girls' night with out chocolate. What about we get some cookie dough, and mountain dew to go along with it?"

"Sure, and maybe a chick flick?"

"But of course! Have you seen Elizabeth Town yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No, but I've heard it's really good."

"I'm good with that one if you are."

"Okay, lets go with it."

"Hey," Caleb said before kissing me in greeting.

"Hey, I figured this would be good way for us to talk unsuspiciously."

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"I've planned a girls' night with Rei. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer. So, I figure which ever she is it's best for us to be close."

"Just be careful, Sarah."

"I am careful Caleb. She won't hurt me. She's had plenty of opportunities, she's my roommate for Pete's sake!"

"I know, Sarah. I hate being unsure like this. On top of this, Pogue won't talk to any of us. He's never gotten this mad before."

"I think he really likes her Caleb."

"No, shit. But he can't risk all of us for her."

"He won't! I may not know Pogue as well as you guys, but I do know that if it came down to it he would choose you over her."

"I know, that's what makes this so hard. Up until Friday night he's always been my right hand. Now, ironically, it seems Reid's taken that place."

"That is pretty ironic. Pogue's just confused right now, give him some space."

"Okay," he said then kissed me before getting out of the car.

"Okay, now to start the girls' night we must both eat a Hershey bar," Rei said as we sat on her bed in our pajamas.

We opened the wrapper revealing the brown, sweetness, known as chocolate. Rei and I moaned at the first taste…what girl doesn't LOVE chocolate?

"So, what made you move to Spenser?" I asked after swallowing a bite of chocolate.

"M, parents wanted me to be exposed to more sophisticated people, in hopes it would rub off on me."

"Ah. Where were you from before you came here?"

"Ironically here…well sort of. You see, my mom grew up her, then she met my dad in college. They got married and moved to Dale Wood, Virginia. I used to come here and visit my grandma all the time, but then my grandma got sick and moved I with us."

"Really?"

"Yep. You know it's funny, I've always known Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler, but I never got to know them really you know?"

"You have? How?"

"Like I said, I came to visit a lot. My grandma was really good friends with Reid's grandmother, so growing up I knew Reid the best, but I was just a tagalong when ever I was around, never really "in"."

"Aw, that's kind of sad."

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Did you like any of them?"

"More like all of them…Who couldn't? I liked Tyler the most though. He was nicer than the others. Caleb was nice, but he mainly simply tolerated me. Pogue made no front of liking me at all, to him I was a royal pain in the ass. Reid just thought of me as someone to torture with out getting in trouble."

"Wow, I guess things really are different now. You barely talk to Tyler. Pogue's practically in love with you. Reid likes you okay. And Caleb thinks you're a pretty cool person."

"Funny how things change huh?"

"Definitely! Do any of them know you used to know them?"

"No, I probably should tell them, if for no other reason then to get a laugh at the looks on their faces when I tell them."

"I agree!"

An hour later after exhausting all possible topics of conversation we watched Elizabeth Town. We both loved the movie. After the movie we passed out on Rei's bed.


	15. Strange Encounter

A/N: Thank you guys for all the comments I've received. Please continue to review. I hope this chapter thickens the plot for you! I know you guys are wanting some more romance, so here it is as well…

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Strange Encounter_

(Pogue's POV)

'They didn't find anything. I knew they wouldn't. Rei's a typical teenager. There's absolutely nothing about her that's like us. Of course, they weren't okay with what they found, no, Caleb had to get Sarah in on it! Had to get Sarah to spy on Rei. And all she found out was that her grandma used to live here, and she used to know us,' I thought to my self angrily as I jumped on my bike and started the engine.

I needed a ride to burn some anger and help clear my head so I could think things out, I drove safely to the dells before accelerating to 120. Racing all around the dell for about a half hour before stopping and taking off my helmet to lay on the ground and think.

Out of the blue, Rei appeared on her black bike with blue flames, five minutes after I lay down. She skidded to a stop two feet away from my body.

"Hey," she said taking off her black helmet, her long brown frizzy hair falling out beautifully to her waist.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Too nice of a night not to take a ride, you?" she replied sitting down next to me.

"I needed to think. I've been fighting with Caleb and Reid lately."

"What about?"

"Oh, lots of stuff."

"I bet I can take your mind off your problems with them for a few minutes," she smirked.

"Oh, really?" I questioned raising my eye brow.

"Yeah," she suggestively responded moving closer to me.

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Like this," she said quietly before straddling me at my waist.

She leaned down and brought her lips to mine, gently brushing them together.

I pulled her down so that she was lying fully on top of me and pressed our lips more firmly together. Then slowly my tongue traced her lips. While my hands were on her waist just under her shirt caressing the skin there. She opened her mouth and our tongues dueled for a few moments- until we had to breath.

"Wow, um, that definitely worked."

"Thought so," Rei replied with a smirk.

"Why are we not together again?"

"Because," she said kissing my cheek, "We barely know each other," then kissed my other cheek, "and I don't want someone to make out with for a boyfriend, I want someone who will always be there for me, no matter what," she finished then kissed my nose.

"Right," I said before kissing her lips again, and after a minute I tried to deepen the kiss again, but it didn't work.

She pulled away after a second, jumping up, and saying, "How about a race?"

"Your on!"

I got up and we both got on our bikes with out our helmets. I started my bike before and started going about 40 while waiting for her to get going so we could officially start the race. Then, she sped past me at least 160 showing off her boosters, and apparently not wanting an official race starter. I decided to give the girl a run for her money and reached 170 as my eyes turned black as midnight using my powers to catch up. She saw me next to her out of the corner of her eye and sped up even more. She had to be going at least 190 if not 200. I felt the power rush through my veins pushing my bike to go 200.

I caught up to her again. This time she turned her head completely towards me. I nearly lost control of the bike at what I saw- Rei's eyes were pitch black with out any whites, just like mine, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler's when we use our powers.

'Holy shit! Reid wasn't lying!' I thought freaking out, 'What if she's using me to get to the other guys?'

We both gave up, and agreed neither of us could win, by stopping simultaneously once I caught up to her, and we quite using our powers.

However, we didn't say a word. Our eyes did the talking, and once they were done talking I jumped back onto my bike.

I got onto the road going sixty to Caleb's house, with and eerie feeling that I was being followed, but when I looked around no one was there. When I got there I called his cell phone.

"What is it Pogue?"

"Caleb, I was wrong, Reid was right. We need to have a meeting."

"Why?"

"She used her powers against me in a bike race, Caleb, I couldn't beat her. She's as strong as we are. We have to figure out what the hell she's doing here."

"Pogue, I thought we decided to wait this out, and see what she does."

"Caleb, you didn't see the look in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she could be using me to get to you guys."

"She's probably had her powers as long as we have had ours, and she doesn't need to use you to get to us, especially considering Sarah is her roommate."

"Regardless Caleb, the look wasn't bitter like she didn't know before, like Chase's. It was more like a ha-look-at-you sort of look, and why else would she be happy to kiss me, but refuse to be my girlfriend?"

"For one, she doesn't want a boyfriend, Pogue, although she is attracted to you, according to what she told Sarah, but I do agree with you about the look in here eye. Reid told me something similar the night they played pool and hse used. Where are you Pogue?"

"Outside your house."

"I'll be out in a minute. After I call Tyler and Reid. We'll take my car to my family's original Ipswich house, and see if the Book of Damnation is any help."

"Good."

We hung up and I a shiver went down my back, like someone was watching me, but no one could be seen, once again.

Five minutes later Caleb came out of his house and said, "They'll be here in a little bit."

We got into Caleb's convertible and drove to the colony house.


	16. Secret Meeting

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. This chapter will hopefully leave you in suspense for the next chapter! I also hope you thoroughly enjoy reading this chapter. Let me know what you think. Lots of Love!

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Secret Meeting_

(Rei's POV)

The look on Pogue's face-fear hardly even masked-cut into me. I knew from that look that I had to follow him to where ever he was going and explain my self. The time had come reveal the truth.

Making my self invisible and my bike silent I followed him to Caleb's house. Where I heard his side of the conversation.

"Caleb, I was wrong, Reid was right. We need to have a meeting.

"She used her powers against me in a bike race, Caleb, I couldn't beat her. She's as strong as we are. We have to figure out what the hell she's doing here.

"Caleb, you didn't see the look in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she could be using me to get to you guys.

"Regardless Caleb, the look wasn't bitter like she didn't know before, like Chase's. It was more like a ha-look-at-you sort of look, and why else would she be happy to kiss me, but refuse to be my girlfriend?

"Outside your house.

"Good."

Each word of his mistrust cutting me deeper and deeper. Tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over.

I knew what I had to do.

About five minutes after they hung up Caleb came out side and they got in his car to go to the Danvers' original Ipswich house. I followed them silently and invisibly.

"Do you honestly believe she's a danger to us, Pogue?" Caleb asked getting out of his car.

"I don't know, I can't read her mind. But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

I felt a rush of relief at those words, knowing he wasn't completely against me as they walked into the house. Followed three yards behind them.

However, when the reached the stairs to go into a basement, I decided to stay on the landing until Tyler and Reid arrived.

I must have stood there for what seemed like an eternity, although it was really only twenty minutes, until Reid and Tyler finally got there. As they went down the slightly spiraled stair case, I followed to the half way point where I could hear what they were saying with out being seen.

"So, what exactly happened?" Tyler asked the room at large.

"I raced Rei in the dells and we couldn't beat each other. We were going 200 MPH. When she turned her head to me while we were racing I saw her eyes-they were black, pure black, not a spot of white or any other color could be found."

"Yeah, and now the genius believes me!" Reid exclaimed loudly.

"I'm sorry, okay, Reid? I should have believed you. Did you see the look in here eye too?"

"You mean how she has this scary look like she knows exactly what she's doing, and what she capable of doing, but for now she's just having a little fun?"

"Exactly."

"Then, yes I did."

"That look worries me."

"You guys we're all worried," Caleb broke in.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler inquired.

"That, baby boy, is why we're having this meeting," Pogue responded.

"Reid, what do you think we should do?" Caleb asked.

"Confront her."

"If we do that she might feel trapped and afraid, even if she doesn't want to hurt us, she might out of fear," Tyler said slowly.

"I didn't mean like that, baby boy. I meant like one or two of us have a private chat with her asking her about her powers, not all four of us."

"That could work," Caleb agreed, then asked, "Pogue, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Any sort of confrontation could be dangerous, but I hate not knowing at the same time."

"Yeah," Caleb sighed before asking Tyler, "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should get Sarah to maybe snoop around on her computer and look at any correspondences she has, just in case she's not working along, if she is working against us that is."

"I like Tyler's idea best," Pogue said after he finished.

"It's safer for us, but what if Sarah gets caught?" Caleb questioned.

"She won't. Pogue can be with Rei to keep her out of the dorm while Sarah does it. And someone else can play watch out and Pogue can give us the heads up when they're about to come back," Reid suggested.

"All of you guys like Tyler's idea best?" Caleb asked them.

"Yes," Pogue responded

"Yeah," Reid added to Pogue's reply.

"Tyler?"

"You have to ask? Caleb, that's pretty sad. Why would I vote down my own idea?"

"Shut up, Tyler. So, I guess that our final decision on that matter. Now we need to decide when."

"You forgot an option," I said as I came into view walking down the stairs.

"How did you find this place?" Caleb inquired with barely restrained anger.

"I'm not stupid, Caleb. I saw the look on Pogue's face before he left to come here, and I followed him."

"Pogue, how could you not notice-"

"I felt like I was being followed on my way here and when I was waiting for you. I looked every where, Reid. I couldn't see her any where!"

"Boys, boys, stop fighting! I followed him using my powers to make me invisible and to silence my bike."

"How did you know we were in the basement?" Tyler asked boldly.

"I followed Caleb and Pogue into the house, and stood on the landing until you and Reid got here, walking right past me."

"You heard all of our conversation?"

"Yes, I did, Pogue."

"What's the option you said we forgot?"

"Me telling you everything now."

"Who likes this option better than mine?" Tyler said raising his hand.

The other three followed suit.

"So, what's "everything", Rei?" Caleb questioned.


	17. John Putnam's Daughter

A/N: The story is starting to come to close only one more chapter to go after this one. I hope you all have enjoyed reading my story and will continue to read it until it's complete. I also hope you read my new story I'll be starting after this one is complete. It will be titled _Columbia Confusion_, and once again be a PogueO.C. fic. Let me know what you think! Lots of Love!

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_John Putnam's Daughter_

(Rei's POV)

"Apparently the Ipswich families didn't pay too much attention to John Putnam's wife, Elizabeth Danvers. If they had you would of known about me a LONG time ago.

"Elizabeth was pregnant with John's child when he was hung, she was supposed to be put on trial to be hanged, except that by the time her child was born the witch trials were over, and she had been re-married for nearly six months.

"Elizabeth and her new husband, Peter Alexander, named their children they had as a married couple, Mary and Rachel. Mary was not Alexander's daughter however, she was John Putnam's daughter, and as his first born child she developed powers that Elizabeth knew the child would have from witnessing her brother, John, and the other three families in their coven.

"How the hell was he able to have a daughter?"

"Elizabeth was John's best friend, Paul Danvers' sister. And because of her descent, despite her lack of powers, any child she would have that was first born could have powers, but because it had been so long since any man had ever married another witch's daughter no one knew the effects, so they automatically assumed her daughter was someone other than John's."

"Any way back to the point, somehow knowing his child with Elizabeth would be forgotten by the coven, he made a book for his descendents to use as a guide. Well, the book became forgotten with time as well. It wasn't until we moved my grandmother out of the house Stephen Lander, her grandfather bought for his family, almost two years ago that we found that book.

"It's taken us the last most of the last two years to decipher that book. Now, we know that the only way to keep us safe is to be come apart of a coven, but it had to be a coven we knew we could trust."

"So your family moved you here to go to school with us just for you to join a stupid coven?"

"If you would have let me finish, Reid, you would know that my grandmother is dying and it was in her mother's will that she find and know the coven from which our family began. Also, because my family has ignored John Putnam's instruction for generations she's tormented by her powers. They flare up occasionally and essentially electrocute her."

"What exactly are the rules of your power?"

"Caleb, that's just it, while if you guys use too much it ages you, slowly destroying your body, for us it's slightly different. The men of our line are exactly the same way, however the women have free reign over their powers from the time they develop. But all of us unlike you, develop a little power at thirteen, and then the rest of our power comes on our sixteenth birthday."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Pogue, I didn't even know what I was looking for when I first got her, beyond families that originated from the original Ipswich Colony. Then my mother found your last names, and by then I already knew all of you."

"How long have you known?"

"About a week and a half."

"Why didn't you tell us then?"

"Because, if you agree to allow my family into your coven, because my family took so long going about it, we will be considered lower than your families, and as a result I won't be able to stay here. I'll have to move back home. I like it here, forgive me for wanting to prolong my stay."

"Is there anyway you can stay?"

"The only way I can stay Tyler is if two of you see me as sister and totally want me to stay or "adopt" me, or if one of you took me as your significant other."

Tyler got up and gave me hug and whispered in my ear, "You have one "brother" at least , sis."

"Reid, what do you think?" Caleb asked.

"Let's keep her here, she pretty cool, when she doesn't do something freaky like beat me at pool."

"Pogue?"

"She only needs two. If I said I saw her as a sister I'd be lying."

"So, it looks like you have three out of four of us "adopting" you, Rei."

"I guess I do, huh?"

"What do you think of us all going to Caleb's real house and having a coven sleep over?" Reid suggested.

"Sound great to me, but my mom's going to want to meet Rei before we get to crazy," Caleb replied smirking.

"I like the idea too," Tyler said.

"I'm in."

"What about you, Pogue?" Reid asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet! Okay baby boy, lets get in your hummer and get the big house were we can get some food, cause let me tell you, I am hungry!" Reid exclaimed running up the stops followed closely by Tyler.

"You need a ride up there?" Caleb asked politely.

"No, you cornball, my bike is right out side, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just don't be so polite, it's way to proper for this chick on an evening like this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes before gesturing for me to go up the stairs before him and Pogue.

When we got out side I made my bike visible once again and Caleb and Pogue got into Caleb's car. I followed the two of them, once our engines were started, to Caleb's huge house.

As we walked inside Reid and Tyler were already in a room at the side eating part of a huge pizza, talking to a woman in her forties who looked similar to Caleb.

"Hey, mom," Caleb said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello, who's the new guest?"

"This is Rei, Mom. "Rei, this is my mother, Evelyn."

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers it's a please to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

Caleb then gave her the cliff notes version of my entire story, while the rest of us were eating pizza, and before she left the room she bent down and kissed my forehead saying, "I'm glad to have some sort of daughter," then went to bed.

Reid and I played a few games of pool over the course of the night, each winner having a different victor.

Tyler and Caleb taught me how to play foosball, while Pogue would barely talk to me, let alone look at me.

I kept trying to figure out what had him so upset with me, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure it out.

At eight in the morning we finally decided to go to bed. Caleb showed me a room I could say in whenever I wanted as I was basically apart of the family in his eyes. Reid's room was on one side of me, Tyler's the other, and Pogue's across the hall.

After trying to sleep for thirty minutes, but unable to because of Pogue curious behavior, I got up and knocked on Pogue's door.

He opened the door in his pajamas. His pajamas being his boxer's only. I was speechless for a few seconds, and couldn't help letting my eyes explore his upper body.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No"

"Can we talk?"

"I guess," he said opening his door more to let me.

As I walked through the door my body brushed his and sent tons of electrical signals to brain, where all I wanted to do was touch him. But I didn't touch him any more. I knew we had to talk. I could tell he was mad or hurt about something, but what I didn't rightly know.


	18. Clearing the Air

A/N: I know I took forever to get this chapter up! I'm sorry. I haven't been home to write all week really because of spring break. I really hope you guys liked the story and will read my new story once I start to get it written and posted. Lots of Love!

**Putnam's Daughter**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Clearing the Air_

(Rei's POV)

"What do you want to talk about?" Pogue asked with a sigh closing his door as I sat curling my legs underneath me on the black dish chair next to his bed with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I wanted to know why you've been avoiding me."

"Gee, let's see, why would I avoid you? Hmm, for starters you didn't trust me enough to tell me what the hell was going on, secondly, you hide from all of us that you know us from before your grandmother was sick, when she was friends with Reid's grandmother, and on top of that you obviously like me to some degree considering your actions earlier tonight, whether or not it's completely physical is questionable, but still you won't give me a chance at all to prove to you what a loyal boyfriend I really could be to you. So, tell me, why I wouldn't avoid you, Rei?" he hissed after sitting on his bed

I saw red. No one and I mean no one, had the right to talk to me like I was stupid and cruel for making what would ultimately be right choices. I stood up in front of him and began defending my self saying:

"You are such an ass, you know that? I've only just gotten to know you guys, really know you guys, in the last two weeks. Who the hell automatically trusts people they don't know very well? I didn't hide knowing you guys from childhood, I just didn't flaunt it because I didn't think it mattered that much in the grand scheme of things, and that you probably didn't even remember me. As for not giving you a chance to be my boyfriend, can you really blame me for not wanting a relationship that given the circumstances from my point of view probably wouldn't survive time and distance? I honestly thought I would be leaving town by now, but by some miracle Caleb, Reid, and Tyler have accepted me as a sister, and I'm not leaving, now or anytime real soon. Did it ever occur to you that the main reason I said no to being with you was because I didn't want you or me to get hurt since I was planning on leaving soon? Huh did you ever think about that at all, Pogue?"

"So, you're staying, now that your staying you'll give me a chance to be your boyfriend?"

"I never said that, incase you didn't notice this conversation isn't going very well for you."

"Really, it's not? I thought this was going perfect for me because you're so pleased with my response to your choices," he snapped sarcastically in anger.

"Your attitude isn't helping your plight in any way, shape, or form either"

"Who said I still wanted to convince you to be with me?"

"No, body, but the way you're talking sure fooled me. Since that's how you feel, I'll leave," I choked holding back tears that had been building slowly over the course of our argument before turning away from him.

He stood up, grabbing my wrist, and turning me back around towards him before I could take one step towards the door. He moved his hands to my cheeks, our bodies close to each other, his thumbs gently caressing my face.

"I'm sorry. I got angry at you. I don't want you to leave, that's the last thing I want. I'm just frustrated with my own stupidity, and I'm letting pride get in my way," he whispered.

He bent down and gently pressed his lips to my forehead, then my nose, before chastely and sweetly kissing my lips.

"Are we okay?" he whispered after pulling away.

"Yeah," I hoarsely responded.

I wrapped my arms around his bare waist and he moved his around me so that his hands were resting on my back, snuggling close to each other. We held each other close for a few moments enjoying the peace and comfort of the moment, until tension began to build in the silence. After the tension increased to an almost uncomfortable level Pogue relieved it.

"So, do you think we could give the boyfriend/girlfriend thing a try?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Certainly," I answered smiling up at him, my heart leaping for joy in my chest.

He smiled down at me before kissing my forehead once again.

Being a relatively average teenage girl with hormones and mood swings with a shirtless Adonis type guy in front of her, holding her, I couldn't help smiling up at him after he kissed my forehead and pulling his head back down to mine, kissing him fully on the lips.

Pogue kissed me back, and deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue to my lips, which I opened. We explored each others mouths, our tongues brushing against each other in a slow seductive dance.

When we pulled away to breath he laid down on his bed, pulling at my hand to lie next to him. I laid next to him with my head on his shoulder and my arm across his bare stomach, and his hand on the arm opposite of my body held my hand laying on his stomach, while his other arm was draped across my waist.

He sweetly kissed my lips again, then lightly squeezed my waist in sort of hug.

"Good night, Rei."

"Night, Pogue"

We fell asleep in each others arms, not really caring that in nine hours Caleb would come in with Reid and Tyler in tow, waking us up rudely then making fun of us for two hours, when Sarah arrives and forces them to stop teasing us. Despite the teasing, we'll know everyone is happy we're together. But like I said, for now we're totally content to just peacefully sleep in each others arms until we wake.


End file.
